buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mcb172/Buddyfight theory: Core deck cases respond to willpower!!!
Ok, this is going to be off the top of my head, so don't expect it to be super formal or structured. ^^. Ok, so this theory was born during the battle in buddyfight X with gao vs kanata. When kanata was trying to finish gao, on his last turn thanks to asterism effect, and gao drew three dragon shields in a row to survive (Bushi's biggest Mary Sue everyone), Gao said that the fighter and deck are connected, and that "decks will always respond to our will". At first it seems like mindless anime talk, but then I thought about it, and considered this theory. That buddyfight core deck cases essentially rig the players hand if they "believe in themselves", or as I like to think, have extreme willpower and determination. Lets go over what we know. We know that core deck cases turn the cards into light, but the deck itself remains inside the deckcase, as we can see with tasuku and gao's core gadgets from season 1. These core gadgets are evidence because the deck itself doesn't lose cards as the fight progresses. We can still see the cards in the core deck case. Not to mention the buddy card always dissolves when you call them from the hand, and as I doubt tasuku or gao replaces those cards constantly after they shred themselves during battle, its logical to assume the cards are light. Now the basic assumption would be that the deck case scans the shuffled deck, and then proceeds to keep track of the cards in the drop, gauge, hand, etc. But what if the deck case could be overidden to force certain cards to be drawn on the fighters wishes? It sounds dumb. But we also know that the core deck case works with some sort of mental link. Think about when sophia draws a card in her fight against tetsuya in season one. She simply motions with her hand, not touching the deck case at all, and the card is added. Another example is when Kyoya searches his deck for aqulta gwaneff (might have spelled that wrong XD). He simply touches the deck case no different from drawing a card, and pull the sword instead. An even better example is tasuku pulling any card he wants from the deck using future force, just by drawing as normal. Core deck cases that float also naturally move toward the fighters hand when it is time to draw. If the established mental link is true, and the cards are made of light and scanned from the deck, then we could assume that if a strong enough link was made through willpower, or raw emotion, that certain cards could be drawn forcibly, not by the fighters wishes, but by the deck case scanning the cards in the deck, and giving the fighter the best one for the situation. Future force and disaster force would most likely enhance that link, so tasuku can pull a green dragon shield straight form the deck outside of battle, and not a random card, as the future force has been shown to be released only in times of great determination or emotion (Emotion more gao's schtick, determination more tasuku's). And we know the disaster force is supposed to bring out the best in a fighter, such as kiri, so that it could possibly force the user to tap into willpower and extreme emotion, just like what happened to shoesetsu when he got the dark core. The first thing he did was release his stored up anger over rouga not deeming him worthy of the dark core. Now that I have the theory well established, lets get rid of some questions that would disprove it. What about noboru getting bad hands, like in triple D vs kyoya? Noboru wouldn't be able to use this hidden function of the core deck case, as he likes to attribute his hands to luck. Thus, he lets the deck decide what hands he gets, and doesn't try to forcibly change his future. If your theory is correct, why does davide cheat to get the cards he wants? Davide doesn't have the resolve to win a fight, because he cheats. thus, the core deck case simply draws what it draws. The reason that gao usually gets hands that are absurd is because while also being a mary sue, he is determined to give his all in every buddyfight. Remember when he got that one turn KO on rouga? He was so focused on winning that the deckcase gave him a hand that could KO in one turn. What about Zanya choking when it counts, like when he lost to the reaper? He clearly has the determination to win. Many of Zanya'a fights are against powerful opponents. Against Kiri, however, he was outmatched by the dark core. Kiri's combo was too strong for his current ninja deck, and with the disaster force ''forcing ''(pun intended) him to unlock his full potential and essentially tap into his deck at the same level or more than Zanya, Kiri just had the stronger cards to pull off his combo and defeat Zanya. That and Kiri was messing with Zanya the whole fight, which could have thrown him off balance. Remember, while the core deck case can effectively summon any card from the deck, it is limited by said cards in the deck (obviously). So in the end, its not Gao's skills that make him a mary sue, its his belt. But that's just a theory. A GAME THEORY!! Thanks for reading. (bonus points for anyone who gets the reference) Anyway, let me know if you agree or disagree with this theory, I would love to chat about it with all of you in the comments. Category:Blog posts